lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina (anime) Episode 3
"#3: Kendo Girl in Love?: Swordplay" is the 3rd episode of the ''Love Hina'' anime series created and released as part of the 24-episode anime series airing on TV Tokyo from April 19th through to September 27th, 2000. The series featured character designs designed by Makoto Uno, based on those designed by Ken Akamatsu, and possessed the opening theme song Sakura Saku as well as the closing theme Kimi Sae Ireba. When the anime was later used as the source for a comic based on the anime, Love Hina Anime Comics, the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials were all included in the series. Plot Having failed their latest preparatory exams, Keitaro, Shirai and Haitani loiter in the city streets to pick up girls in the rain, much to Keitaro's chagrin. While attempting to pick up Motoko Aoyama and her three "fans" on their way home from school, Haitani and Shirai run away after Motoko attacks them, leaving Keitaro behind to face her wrath. After inadvertently palming her chest while struggling to escape, Keitaro returns to the Hinata Apartments with a cold due to being exposed to the rain. Entering the laundry he runs into Motoko in a state of undress while she was in the process of laundering her clothes. Accusing him at sword point of following her, she is dissuaded from continuing her attack when the other Hinata residents reveal that he is their new dormitory manager. Unhappy to have a man as a manager of an all-girls dormitory, Motoko tried to argue the point with the other residents but failed. While warned of her prowess as a warrior, Keitaro is forced by Mitsune to confront her on her misgivings, however, Motoko was unwilling to talk to him. Instead, opting to attack him with a Ki attack. As the other girls tended to Keitaro, Motoko was reminded of when her sister left her due to a man and later, was disturbed by feelings of weakness and light-headedness she was feeling whenever Keitaro was around. Mistaking it for feelings of love, Motoko redoubled her attempts to get Keitaro evicted, however, while being confronted by the other residents on why she hated him so much, Motoko feints. Taken to her bed, Motoko learns that she was suffering from a cold and a fever, not love sickness. However, in spite of instructions that she should rest, Motoko continued her attempts to evict Keitaro. Challenging him to a duel; with the stakes being that if she wins he must leave the dormitory while she takes on managerial duties, Motoko chases Keitaro throughout the dormitory until finaly cornering him on the complex's roof. However, before she could attack she has another feinting spell which causes her to fall. Catching her as she falls off the roof, Keitaro berates her when she still attempts to fight him in spite of the pair being suspended multiple stories above the ground. While managing to pull Motoko to safety, Keitaro himself falls when his grip on the roof slips; splashing into the hot springs below. |} |} Trivia *This episode is based on events covered in chapters of the Love Hina manga series. *The first few moments of the episode parodies the look and feel of silent Chanbara Films. Category:Episodes